Autumn Leaves
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: InuKag.The song is Eva Cassidy's verison and the title is named after the song.it's a oneshotsong fic.Disclaimer:i own nothing.


_The falling leaves drift by my window..._

Kagome sighed as she looked out the make-shift window of her tiny hut.'Fall is here already',she thought gloomily.It seemed like the beginning of summer was just yesterday.She sighed again as she stared outside and watched the colored leaves dance in the wind.

_The falling leaves of red and gold..._

She watched as if in a trance.Their beautiful colors reminding her of someone that was beautiful in her eyes as well.'The red leaves are the color that his robes were.And the gold...just like his eyes',she swallowed hard,feeling moisture come to her eyes.

_I see your lips,the summer kisses...,_

She leaned against the wall as memories washed over her,memories of a happier time.'Inuyasha...',she thought,tears making their way down her face.

_It was another normal day for the shard hunting group.Yelling,slapping,and cursing went on as usual."Fine! Go home!",said a very angry Inuyasha as he stomped off into the forest.Kagome sighed and looked at the rest of the group who were up ahead and were having a conversation of their own.'I better go after him',Kagome got up and followed after the fuming hanyou.She found him not too far away sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a small clearing."What do you want?"asked Inuyasha,not bothering to look at her._

_Kagome looked at the back of his head for a moment then walked up to him and draped her arms across his shoulders,hugging him from behind.Inuyasha tensed for a second,then relaxed in her hold."I'm sorry...I shouldn't have kicked up such fuss.You're right,it would be a long time to reach Kaede's village from here."Kagome said softly.She really hadn't known what she had been thinking.She had promised to go with her friends to a trip to the beach,and it was tomorrow night.She asked if she could go home and Inuyasha had of course protested.Only this time he had been right._

_Inuyasha's placed his much larger hand over hers and squeezed it."I'm real sorry.It was selfish of me."Kagome apologized again and let him go.Inuyasha turned around and gazed at her and then smirked."I told you it was dumb.Glad to see your starting to think in that air-head of yours"he said cockily.Kagome seethed and glared at him.She'd love to wipe that smug look off his face.An idea came,and before she knew it,she had her lips pressed against his._

_'What am I doing!'Kagome's eyes widened further when Inuyasha returned it full force._

_...The sunburned hands I use to hold...,_

_Inuyasha pulled back after a moment,but it seemed to last forever in Kagome's mind.'Well,it got rid of that smug look.',she thought,still dazed from the kiss."Come on the others will be worried soon."Inuyasha's voice broke her out of her trance and she nodded dumbly.Inuyasha smirked at her and grabbed her pale hand in his much tanner one.'He...kissed me back..',Kagome's brain finally realized what happened and Kagome had this giddy feeling inside and she smiled full force.'Maybe he does care for me after all..'Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha went back to camp._

Kagome shook her head and wiped away the tears.'Stop it.pull yourself together',she mentally scolded herself.The only reason she was even thinking on it was because she was visiting their graves today.She sighed sadly and straightned up and gently picked up the bouquet of flowers on her small table and then she made her way out of the hut.

_Since you went away,the days grow long..._

Thinking on memories never brought her anything more than ache in her chest.They all reminded her of that last moment.To that moment...

_The dreaded and anticapated day had finally arrived.The day they faced Naraku for the last time.They had been battling for a while,and both sides had suffered loses.Kagome wiped her eyes of the tears and grim that clouded her vision.Miroku was the first to fall.The cursed monk unleashed the wind tunnel,despite the poisonous wasps hovering around him.He sucked in the void demon that was Kanna and sealed his fate as well.The poison he consumed was in a large amount and when they tried to help,he was already gone._

_Sango and her faithful compainion Kilala were next.Sango's brother had already been killed when Naraku took the final shard out of his back.Sango went into a mad fury,slicing anything that came in her path.It was a showdown between her and Kagura at the end.They both attacked at the same time.Sango's giant boomerang tore through Kagura at the same moment the wind blades killed both Sango and Kilala._

_Even Shippo,her poor little son.One of Naraku's tentacles came right for her,but she didn't see it in time.Shippo had and threw himself in the way.It impaled him and ripped him in half.Kagome looked up into the heart of the battle.Where Naraku and Inuyasha were fighting eachother head on.Inuyasha was of the Wind Scar and the Blacklash Wave proving very affective once they were inside Naraku's barrier."This ends! Naraku!",Inuyasha yelled as his Blacklash Wave tore through Naraku's body.Inuyasha,certain he had won,jumped back and watched.He won,but Naraku wasn't going alone._

Kagome shook her head again and resumed walking up the small hill just beyond Kaede's village.

_And soon I'll hear old winter's song..._

Kagome winced as a cold wind blew against her face.'Winter is coming early this year',she thought looking at the partly clouded sky and then resuming her walk up the hill.

_But I miss you most of all,my darling,when autumn leaves start to fall._

Kagome kept walking until she reached the base of the hill.There was one huge tree and surrounding its trunk,were five graves.Kagome sighed sadly and went to the graves.

_Since you went away,the days grow long.And soon I'll hear old winter's song..._

Kagome kneeled at the first grave.Miroku,the cursed monk with a wandering hand.She smiled as she remembered his kind smiles and words of wisdom when she needed them most.She placed flowers on his grave and then moved to the one beside it.Sango,the demon slayer and who Kagome thought of as a sister.Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she placed down the flowers and moved to Kilala,the little neko that had endured much in her long life time and went into death willingly with her mistress.

_But I miss you most of all,my darling,when autumn leaves start to fall._

The next one was Shippo,her son.He was an orphaned boy who came to know her as his mother and the rest of the group as family.She held the tears back and placed flowers on his grave and then she moved to the last one.She choked back a sob as she remembered her love's final moments.

_Naraku was indeed dying.His blood gushed forth and he looked at Inuyasha with hatred.He used whatever strength he had left and hurled a tentacle at Inuyasha.He never saw the attack coming.Kagome looked on as Inuyasha looked at Naraku and then looked at her and smiled slightly.Kagome smiled back,thinking it was over.She was wrong.She watched in horror as time seemed to slow as a poison covered tentacle came up from behind Inuyasha,impaling him right through the heart._

_"Inuyasha!",Kagome screamed and ran over to him when he collapsed.The tentacle lay lifeless beside him,Naraku's final evil deed done.Kagome turned him over on his back and gasped at all the blood he was losing.'I need to stop the bleeding.',Kagome thought as she tried to lift Inuyasha up and take of the top of his robe.She was planning on ripping it up and using it as a makeshift bandage until she could get her bag,filled with medical supplies."Don't bother"Inuyasha's soft voice stopped her in her tracks and she looked back into his dulling amber eyes._

_"You're going to be ok!"Kagome said,though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than him."...I'm dying...",Inuyasha said quietly as he stared at her,pain obvious in his eyes."..No..",Kagome whispered and tried to believe it.But with all the blood he was losing and the poison...he was right.Kagome's eyes widened and the tears came.Inuyasha stared into her eyes with his own,letting them talk for him.He was never good with words anyway."I love you."Kagome whispered and Inuyasha leaned up and brushed his lips against hers,as if saying it back._

_She watched as he smiled up at her one last time and then the light in his amber eyes faded and they closed.'No..not him..please.',Kagome watched him before burying her head in his chest and crying her heart out._

Kagome stared at the grave as the last memory with Inuyasha came to her mind.'It wasn't supposed to be like this.None of you were supposed to die',she thought and let the tears finally come.It was this time of year when they were all taken from her.That final battle plagued her every moment.She let out a cry as more tears came.

_I miss you most of all,my darling..._

Kagome couldn't hold it any more.She layed down beside the grave of the man she loved and cried for all of them.'Why did it have to end like this?',She thought as she remembered happy moments with all her friends and the special times with Inuyasha.Sobs racked her small form as she let out all the pain she had kept to herself.

_When autumn leaves start to fall._

Kagome layed there dreaming of times long since gone,even as a wind blew and some of the brightly colored leaves of red and gold fell down and danced with the wind beside her.


End file.
